Ghost of Birthdays Past
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: Hey Guys here is my first Doctor Who fic to be released It's The Doctor's Daughters Birthday. But despite this happy time there is reason to be sad. Inspired by one of my good friends TheLastMelody (who I part own the character Emma Lucy Pond with) and her story Spoken thoughts on archiveofourown /works/2387564 check it out it's awesome. River & The Doctor owned by The BBC
1. Chapter 1 - Birthday Morning

Chapter 1- Birthday Morning

It was that time of year in the Tardis, For Emma it was her 19th Birthday. For Emma this was a fun time as she got the day to do what she liked, to do whatever she wanted. However for 11 as much as he smiled knowing it was his daughter's special day, it was also a sad time for him.

For it had been only a few years since the death of his beloved wife and with each year despite his smile, each yeah ripped his hearts even more, especially whenever he looked at his daughter, as the winds of time blew the years by he saw more and more of River in their daughter, from her head full of wild curly blonde locks to her eyes full of wonder, mischief and adventure, even some of Emma's day to day traits screamed River in his hearts from the way she flicked her hair to the journal she kept, filled with adventures, thoughts and drawings.

However he always made sure to try his best to hide his true feelings on Birthdays and Christmases, as much as he wanted to just break down and cry knowing River would miss these magical landmarks her daughter had made and the one she was yet to make. Emma knew there was something wrong around these times, Her father had used a various range of excuses from Diagnostics to repairing the sonic and even to doing laundry, Emma knew something else was happening, she always noticed whenever he'd sneak off would be when a tear began to form in his eyes which he tried to mask with a fake yawn.

Emma ran down the corridor toward her parent's room, she burst into the door to see her dad waiting for her in his pyjamas, armed with a little box with a bow wrapped it, a cup of tea and an envelope. An exchange of smiles as she opened the little blue box. A smile beamed across her face as she pulled the contents out.

A sonic screwdriver of her very own.

She twirled the device in her hand. It had the look of her father's device but also hints of her mothers with a blue light and red settings and the handle with a slot for her little finger and fluid link.

"I love it" She said wrapping her arms around the old time lord's neck, this made him smile despite his inner sorrow.

"I thought it was about time you got your own other than stealing mine" He replied.

"Oh yeah" she said "be right back" She ran off.

As she left, he wept a few tears, putting a photograph out from beneath his pillow; it was of Him, River and Emma. A day he remembered well.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Flashback

Chapter 2- The Flashback

It was day, and an excited child ran in and around the great big console. It was Emma's 14th birthday. Back then her hair was more like that of her grandmother's neat, free flowing and ginger. She ran around with excitement as her mother and father watched as they were flying the old machine.

"1200 years old yet you still fly her wrong sweetie" River said, her eyes showing a subtle sarcasm but an overall love as her family was around her.

"I am not flying her wrong" He snapped back "You just like to be boring" He said straightening his bow tie and brushing his waist coat. His eyes gave a similar look to hers.

"Sweetie you're just jealous that I fly better than you" She snapped back sarcastically watching as her husband brought them into land.

"Hey I have piloted this ship for over 1000 years I choose how to fly her" he said in reply "but here we are. Emma! Get your coat" he said before picking up a hamper and blanket.

They walk out of the blue box they looked out upon the fields of peace and tranquillity that the eye of Orion had.

"Happy Birthday Emma" the couple said as they granted Emma her birthday wish, she wanted to see a meteor shower in the snow and so her parents made it so, that day was special as they built a snowman and had a snow ball fight, and finishing the evening with a picnic as the sky exploded with light and colour.

As Emma sat there huddled between her parents, her parents stared at each other and smiled as they got caught in the magic of both the moment and their love for their family.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tears of a Time Lord

Chapter 3- Tears of a Time lord

Emma ran down the hall way and reached into her jacket pulling out her father's sonic screwdriver before beginning to walk back with both sonic in hands when a voice she hadn't heard in years rang out behind her "My my you have grown" Emma whipped her head round pointing her sonic in the direction to see a faded figure. "Mum?" She says lowering the device.

"Yes sweetie" she replies. She looks at Emma's Sonic and smiles "Your father is such a sentimental old man" she said.

"How so?" The Teen said

"Only The Doctor would manage to combine the design of my screwdriver with his own." She says with a sentimental look.

"Typical Dad" Emma replied with a smile

"Although he needs you now Ems, as I know what he does when he sneaks off" She said

"I think I can guess what he does too" Emma replied.

"The tears of a time lord are a rare yet sad sight to see Emma Lucy Pond, but for us Pond girls it's something only we know how to fix. I may be gone but I know the look he gives you. It was the same look of wonder he gave me, and I can see why, he always said you'd look like me and well for someone who flies his Tardis wrong he can get some things right."

They both share a small laugh.

"Yeah" Emma begins to turn away towards her parent's room, a small tear formed in her eye. "See you around mum" She said before walking down the corridor as her mother's ghost began to fade back to the other side.

"Happy Birthday Dear" River said just as she faded away.

Emma smiled a hand over her hearts. She ruffled her space hair before walking down towards her father's room.

Standing by the door, she can hear the sound of the ancient time lord shedding a tear. She opens the door and hugs her father. "I miss her too dad and I know she wouldn't have wanted to miss all those years but I know she looks down on us and smiles" She says with tear soaked eyes as she smiled and wiped away her father's tears.

The Doctor could only smile at her "Oh you are so like your mother" He says.

"I hope I am as great of a Woman as her" Emma said resting her head on his shoulder

"You are dear, you are" He said with a sniffle. "Anyway let's get going it's your birthday and we can't sit around crying all day, it's not what she would've done" he proclaimed. "Now go on get dressed and I'll see you in the console room" he said placing his sonic on the desk.

"Ok" She said as she walked off.

As he watches her leave he looks up. "Always there for us" He says as he opens his draw and pulling out her Sonic giving it a little kiss and placing back into a draw next to a photo of his beloved River. "Love You River" He said leaving the room with the draw open.

The draw begins to close. "Love you too sweetie" her voice rings out softly as the draw closes and a new adventure begins.


End file.
